


Britany and the mystery of dave scooter

by xXxXxXxXxECKSxXxXxXxXx



Series: Britany and The Doctor's Adventures Through Space and Time and FAndOMSDS [2]
Category: Dave Strider - Fandom, Doctor Who, Homestuck, Supernatural, britany fandom, homosuck - Fandom
Genre: Multi, trollfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxXxXxXxECKSxXxXxXxXx/pseuds/xXxXxXxXxECKSxXxXxXxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to britany and the hunt for the winchesters<br/>When Dave Strider mysteriously shows up at the end of the last story, he brings many mysteries with him. Like, where did he come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a new beginge

**Author's Note:**

> britany is back  
> h e l l y e a h

"whow did u get here dave" brituanya sayf seh had her earigbuds ine listelngi to panic at the sdisoc becuase hes was SCENEXD LOL 

it really wasnt that hard i had jade bring me here dave said ironically i came hear to warn you abvouyt the weaboopocalypse.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE WEABOOPOCALYPSE" kitekat said. suddenly, screams of "S-SENPAI!" oculd be heard in the distance. 

"that is the weaboopocalypse. if we dont get out of here right now, we will all have a fate worse then death."

"uH, wHAT WOULD THAT, uM, pARTICULAR FATE BE, eXACTLY?" tarvos askesad.

"we all get turned int-" dave fgor cut off by britany mutterign something in the corner. theyr all turned around ands saw a straya weaboo thata hatd infected bur4tany but ofriutantlky the doctro used ihis sonic screwsdrivre to heal her,. but ethe weaboo wa... JOHN WINDYBOY EGBVERT!!!!!!!!1 he wadsw waermg a japanese schoolgirloutfist

"s-senpai"jaohn said

"oh no its spereading to makles now" dave said

"s...senpai noticed me?" jhobn said

"no oh god senpai did not notice you SENPAI DID NOT NOTICE YOU" dave paniced 

"SENPAI NOTICED ME!" jsno yaelled he tackel d dave and then everything went blak

end of chapter one


	2. dave adn the weaboo virus

dave woek up on the groung. the only theing he could see was a group of pepople around him, and they all looked liek they were spearkiling. 

s-senpai dave satid. he was about to tackel a orange weyed perison but he was restraianed.

hey its ok said john the rdoctr found a cure for mine so i bert he can find a ceiurew for yaoturs.

a cure for ewhar dave asked

THE WEABOO VIRUS, DUMBASS. THE ONE YOU WARNED US ABOUT BEFORE EGBERT OVER HERE TACKLED YOU AND INFECTED YOU. karkar shouted

TH3 DOCTOR FOUND 4 CUR3 FOR H1S, BUT H3 N33DS SP3C1F1C DN4 OR SOM3TH1NG TO MAK3 YOURS. terzeoi assded.just then thedoctor aopperd

"good news everyone! i dond a cure for daves weabooness" he sad

"yeay" everyone sadi in undsion then dace was cured

ok now i need to find my bro dave revealed

"why" britanyh scened

because hes the one who broughr me here

end of chapter 2

 


	3. teh wichesteres show ip again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sriyt for taking so lnog lol i wad on vacation to chernpoubul lol!!!!!!! me tasn my freind mikel have surjepre poweres now! anywasyh wevef finally gruraaduated fromf 7th grade toe 8the grade!!!!!!! hoepa rfully mry gramremr and sapelling shoteuld be evern bertter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! kernjou the new cahptera!!

i thoguht that u sdai jade broght u here,travis siad

dave dave smiled as he smirksed and tolkd the truth wel jadef broght me here but my bro told her to edo that so hteat i could i could ascve u guys from thr weaboo pocalype ad also so he ovuld be gay with jake srne pai

dean sad

then castuisl and damnr adnas sam  aooperars and all said in unison very dramatilj "hi" if wakf full of angsy , because thery had beteryad theyr friend s "hey" the dotoer clarified whiel fixing his sonic scre2wediver because hes aldso tRANSDO MR XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDFDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"the zodiac killer is a punk-ass bitch" dean said. ted cruz got angry and contemplated " _What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo._"

teh xozdic kiler adisapered. den and ceastil made out whielt hte dogcort worked ton an antidonte for the weavboo virusand sam went oft to hunt some monsters, learning britatby alone to talrke w/ the terolls. sam wheaS HUNTINg a wndigo and almost tided. hecanerme back tho and the wads fine. he looker ad britqany. britany looked at him. their relationship was slowly drifting apart into a cosmos of endless confusion and angst, becoming a star that would soon fade out quietly, if they didn't talk. However, they were both too afraid, afraid that the delicate and new... thing that they had would break apart into a million pieces, possibly with a loud explosion. Neither of them could handle that right now. So, they made do with duct tape and superglue, even though they knew it was a temporary fix.

out of the tbushes, a dark figuetr appeared. he wasd 6 fret  and was as skinny as sa skinney lamp. he awas dreesed in all mblack. he wahd a perice the vael shirt on with a dblack vwiel brides hoodie and a brinf me the horiszon tatoo onb hsi arm. a lotk of rea;lizartoion dawned on davif tetris's face.

"Ben? Ben Solo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> io hoep you enjoyed teh tchapter XDDDDDD xP lol hoepfull if should be updating more reglarj lol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> byêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
